Justification for the Administrative Core: This unit will operate within the Department of Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery, in a space provided by the Dean of the School of Dentistry. It will have general administrative responsibility for the grant, direct this office and have responsibility for the budget. Suncerray Hudson, Research Administrative Analyst (70% effort) The Research Administrative Analyst, Ms. Suncerray Hudson will devote 70% effort to this grant. Her responsibilities in Core A will include coordination and maintenance of records for the following: Financial Management, Personnel and Payroll Management, Grants Management, Purchasing, Environmental Health and Safety, and UCSF Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC) management for all the components of the program project grant. She will also assist the Director in communicating with the Co-Pi, 3 Investigators and 6 Internal and 6 External Advisory Committee members, as well as Collaborators, and Officials in/outside of the university via correspondence, email, fax, or telephone. Ms. Hudson will also be responsible for making arrangements for the Advisory Committee meeting and receive and process the formal reports generated as well as co-ordinate the routine project meetings with the Investigators. She will report weekly to the Director or, in the absence of the Director, to the Assistant Director. She will maintain a database of all manuscripts and publications generated from the scientific data of this program project grant. Financial Management Oversee the entire project, maintain an overall budget tracking system and review each project budget, at least quarterly, by coordinating with administrators in the Departments of Anatomy, Psychiatry and the Ernest Gallo Clinic and Research Center, and the UCSF Accounting and Office of Research Affairs. Manage the program project grant's financial affairs in consultation with the Director. Exercise direct control over the assigned accounts for each project and approve all documents that initiate financial activity. Review annual Financial Status Reports (FSR) for accuracy, and audit the grant and advise the Director and Investigators on proper spending patterns in accordance to OMB Circular A-21 policies and procedures. Monitor any mandatory or voluntary cost sharing. Personnel/Payroll Management Oversee supervision and control of expenditures. Monitor payroll allocations for all personnel listed on each project. Provide consultative services to the Director and Investigators regarding recruitment for new hires and replacement of key personnel involved in each research project. Prepare and maintain personnel and payroll records on the Director, Investigators, and personnel from each project. Grants Management Monitor the program project grant. Ensure that fiscal reports are accurate and the Investigators research progress reports are prepared on a timely basis. Correspond with funding agency regarding award. Coordinate and assist in preparation of the non-competing years of the program project grant. Review grant proposal for accuracy and completeness. Purchasing Maintain equipment maintenance contracts, agreements and purchasing information files. Coordinate equipment and supply purchases that can be identified solely for the use of the research projects. Advise research staff on the policies relating to supplies, equipment, chemicals and other purchases paid from the program project grant. Investigate and resolve discrepancies. Maintaining equipment inventory. Monitor animalpurchases in accordance with the protocols. UCSF Environmental Health and Safety/Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC) Maintain required regulatory records on material safety data sheets, chemical and supply exchange, and UCSF Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC) approvals with a list of approved personnel for each project. Keep the Director, Investigators, and Researchers informed on biological safety updates (medical waste, UCSF autoclave quality control program, proper handling procedures for sharps, protection of biosafety cabinet (tissue culture hood), chemical safety updates (laboratory safety, compressed gas cylinder and safety precautions, refrigerators and freezers in laboratories, hazard communication program, chemical waste disposal, hazardous materials emergency response), fire safety updates, and radiation safety updates. Arrange training and biennial refresher classes on laboratory safety for researchers to meet the regulatory requirements levied by OSHA and the California Department of Health Services and arrange training on basic regulatory and ethical requirements, special requirements for laboratory, housing of animals, safe shipper training, and IACUC tissue sharing.